I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN PAPARAZI!
by MikhailAlaude
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi worked under the name Tsunami, the renowned writer, actor and presenter of the Vongola Entertainment & Media Empire, and also the 10th generation boss. How will he make his way into romance and power? All27! Gender-bender!
1. Prologue

Sawada Tsuna's Dairy

Prologue

~*~

The Vongola was a co-operation that made its debut in the 19th century, started off as a simple agency for the talented. It was given that it will do well, after all the founder and his companions were all undeniably resourceful, strong willed and drop-dead handsome, the ladies have all taken a fancy to this newly discovered company and all pitched it to support and solidify its roots, making Vongola the best.

After many generations, the group began to invest and develop into separated branches and departments, and of course this meant that there were rival companies and allies as well. However, the Vongola is still the uprising and the best after 2 centuries, all credited to the amazing and awesome bosses and their six heads.

Today, the Vongola is in their 9th generation, still strong and powerful in the world of media, but the same could not be said to the ever aging 9th boss. True, he was and still knows what's best and whatnot but with his forever blessed wisdom and intuition, he knew his days were counting and he being the calculative one, had been grooming his heir ever since he was little.

~*~

The only heir to the Vongola Entertainment and Media Empire, his identity was concealed within deep pile of secrets and codes, hiding behind that entire façade and falsehood, disguised and merged into the normal life of a typical 17 year old. Only forgot to mention that, he is now a she.

You may or may not know her personally, but you have definitely heard of her, may it be in the newspapers, magazines or TV interviews. She was the most successful person ever, but all that work was presented under the name of Tsunami, a befitting name indeed for the typhoon of the Media world. No one had seen her face; the strange mystery of a beautiful artist was only to be proven more mysterious.

~*~

I fucked up this shit royally…

This will be continuing when I had the time, hopefully about 2 months time when the pain in the ass aka exams finish tormenting me… I am sorry, this is really irresponsible…FML *sign*

Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for being a total fucktard.

Ciao~


	2. My name is

Chapter 1: My name is…

_Herebepagebreak_

/

_Good evening, everyone. This is Tsunami on Tokyo FM. How are you tonight? I am very honour to be here on air with you. Today is heart break Monday and from now on to midnight, please call in and I will listen to all your relationship problems and to start us off, this is one of my favourite song, Issues by The Saturdays._

"_Me and my heart we got issues"_

The director wave at me and nod, showing relief and approve of my very first radio show. I mean, yes I had been on other radio shows before as guests, but never the host. It is new, highly excitable and addictive.

"_Don't know if I should hate you or miss you"_

I look around the studio and notice Reborn, my teacher and tutor; he was the one that taught me the joys of writing and the world of gossips and entertainment. He is the closest thing I ever have for a brother. Even though I hate him to the bone most the time for his extreme methods of teaching, I was grateful to him for bringing me up and nurture me into who I am now. If I have to declare my feelings for him, it would be without a doubt that I love him. Not the lovey-dovey couple way though.

"_Damn, I wish that I could resist you. Can't decide if I should slap you or kiss you."_

I was brought out of my thoughts once the song was about to end.

_Tonight we will be talking about dating and relationship taboos. I am sure most of you out there experienced some kind of heartbreak. I personally, had my heart broken many times, whether it was everyday lives or in a relationship, however I also had my fair share of breaking other's hearts unconsciously. To tell you the truth, it is never easy to break something so personal and emotional. Many times, I break. Many times, I got broken. When I break something, a little part of me die as I break it with me own hands._

_So, the first phone call is from Miss. Spring. Good evening to you._

"_Ha-hi. Go, good evening, Tsunami-chan. I thank you for this show."_

_Oh no, thank you for listening. How may I help you?_

"_Ah, I was in love with a person before and it was quite some time ago. I was sure he doesn't like me the way I do to him. I have already given up and I tried to look for someone new, but no matter how I tried, I couldn't."_

_Hmm, I think Miss. Spring should try and contact the boy you loved and talk to him properly! It's very important to cut something clean with no strings attach if you are willing to let go, or you could tell him clearly that you still love him and hope that he could give you another chance._

"_Wah, you are right, Tsunami-chan. I should be brave and face him. Thank you for listening to my problem. I feel so much better now."_

_No worries, I have been through situations like that before, so I understand. I hope you best of luck with the boy. The following song is for you Miss. Spring. Seal's Kiss from a Rose._

"_Baby, I compare you to the kiss from a rose."_

I sang along the song. Feeling more emotional than normal, for some reason, tonight seems like a really sensitive day, nothing was good, but at least it was not disastrous, which was strange, especially when you live a life like mine...

"_The more I get of you, the stranger I feel."_

Even the lyrics seem to be mocking me. Like I said before, I had my heart broken many times. I learnt my lessons about heart breaks but I still head right into these balls of passionate fire that is call love. How long must I stand this torturous feeling?

"_Now that your rose is in bloom"_

Now that I think back, I was so naive then, so inexperienced and ...green. Did I mention that I was so boyish back then? Actually, I should say that I am now more feminine than ever, due to my face and voice, it was decided that I should present myself as a female as a part of my protection as well as publicity... but this will be explained at another time.

"_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain..."_

I remember one of my crush when I was in middle school, her name was Kyoko, but then I realized that it was not love and females are cunning and twisted creatures, easily jealous and from then I personally prefer males to females. It wasn't sexist or anything like that, I just think that males are more agreeable and easy to understand than those flirtatious beings.

_Ok, now that's all we have time for today! Thank you for tuning in tonight and I have just got a new project call 'I'm your fan', this will be put together in a book and for this, I will be going on a trip around the world and visit different men from all kinds of professions._

_So, lastly tonight, I will be singing this song for all heart breakers and those you had a heart break! Broken by Mclean._

"_Your was the perfect love, _

_I swear it was._

_Until I had your love,_

_My world was cold._

_I did what most men do, _

_I messed it up._

_But when I got you back, _

_My world was whole._

_I'm so in agony,_

_Look at the state of me,_

_Left here broken._

_You said you'd never leave,_

_Look what you've done to me,_

_Left here broken__."_

/

_Herebepagebreak_

"Good work today, Tsunami-chan" the director praised.

"It was everyone of our efforts together, thank you director and to all the staff as well." I bowed to him and repeated the same courtesy to the other members of staff.

"Let's go now, Tsu. We need to go through your new project one more time." Reborn said in a monotone voice, completely ignoring the blushes of the female staff or the envious gazes from the male population.

"Hai hai, Reborn-nii"

We walked out of the building and near the entrance, you can already hear the wails and screams of may fan girls and fan boys. I have to say that this is one of the highlights of this inhumanly tiring job. You work your ass off and maybe die a few times and maybe crack open your head, but when you get the response from your audience, it was the top of the world. Nothing could ever beat that feeling of accomplishment.

I carried on at a gentle pace, stopping here and there, signing a few autographs and taking a dozen of more photos with rabid fans. Reborn was getting piss, he was always like this when people would start to hog on me. I inwardly smiled at his well hidden frown, I made a mental note to tease him about it later, afterall who would let go of such a great piece of blackmail material?

We _finally _got through the crowd and hopped into the slick and shiny black Rolls Royals Business Off-road Dual Mode 4 cylinder engine. I listened to the quiet purr as the driver stepped on acceleration, absorbing into the smell and feel of the soft leather seats.

Did I mention that I am also a car fanatic? Of course, not many people knew of this boy and geeky hobby. Only my close school friends and family knew of this, when Reborn found out about my obsession, we have reached a mutual agreement of watching Top Gear together every Friday with popcorns and ice cream. Oh, how sweet the memories were, when I was still free and a boy.

As the car past by the streets all too quickly, it brought her out of her daze as Reborn shook her shoulders and asked in a smoothing tone, reserved for his little imouto-chan and countless lovers (during hot passion, that is. Don't even bother him if you are not planning on being laid, bitches!)

"What's on your mind, Tsu?"

"It's..." I sighed, "I missed my old days..." I plastered on a bitter sweet smile but I held on with a determined gleam, "...but I'll make through this road I chose. It's for my parents, you and shame the devil if I fucked this."

Upon hearing my confession, Reborn recomposed his cool and smirked like the sadistic bastard that he is and forever be.

"That's what I fucking expect."

_herebepagebreak_

Guess who's back!

I am sorry for this chapter to be taking so long and honestly, I don't think this is as good...

Thanks for reading!

Ciao~


	3. I was a plastic

Hello my dear readers

I hope you have been well and I apologize for my lateness of updating this story but it was something called school and exams. Another thing was that I have been scanlating doujinshi, attempting to draw and also I have been going on holidays. I therefore sincerely apologize and hope you will still enjoy my stories and hopefully I will have a scheduled update every month.

Also, I would like to thank the readers, you guys have been most supportive with your alerts, favs and reviews. Thank you!

This chapter is for _**Sachiel Angelo**_ who spotted my mistake of 'Rolls Royce', for reviewing every chapter so far and for being a car manic and I want to tell you that you don' t have to be a guy to like cars.

For the last time, I don't own and I will never do, I don't even want it if you gift it to me with a rainbow ribbon wrap around it, but I do want to own the manga volumes in books...

**Note**: (#)- at the end of the story underneath 'For your information', it gives you the basics of the story and hopefully will make it easier for you to understand and also my views on the matter.

**Warnings for the chapter**:

1. Major OOC with Reborn

2. Tsuna is a make-up obsessed freak and you might find it annoying but please bear with me, if you find it irritating then tell me and I'll tone it down or you can skip that part...

Now, charge forth soldiers and enjoy!

_herebepagebreak_

_**Chapter 2- I was a plastic**_(1)...

When I was little, I was so obsessed with other boys in my class but I was then shot down when I found out that same sex relationship was not greatly supported(2). That was when I started to act really feminine and really plastic-shit, not that my parents was complaining or anything, they always wished for a little cute daughter of their own to play dress up and babie-crap. At least that was a relief since my net friend, Dera got disowned just simply because he is attracted to masculine body.

To be honest, I admire Dera so much, he came clean to his family, something I would _never _have the courage to do. And in this whole world, the number of breathing people that know of my secrets could easily be count using one hand.

I took out a bottle of make-up cleanser and some cotton wool, ready to battle the layer of Max-factor water-activated foundation, calorie Xtra brush mascara, the limited edition of L'oreal Glem Shine Reflexion lip gloss and lastly the Colour Trio Pro eye shadow. Damn, I told that bitch she over did it wayyy too much, ok I admit it makes me look nice but it was absolutely unnecessary to plaster it on!(3)

I may have a girly appearance and I do like makeovers but I am a boy and I prefer natural beauty than all those synthetic fakers. Yes, I _used _to be a plastic and have fake tans every few months and raid the shopping mall every weekend but now I start to appreciate the plain and simple more as Reborn charge into my life and open my eyes to the world and allow me to see a new light and have a better and all round perspective of things, the world was all gray and muddy but now I can see all the different shade of colours. (4)

I open the drawer of my make up table and dive my hand in search of my three different combs and hair brushes, in case you are confuse by my numbers of hair taming devices then you are in for the lesson on hair care, first you use a large brush to take out any knots and to go through them roughly before using a second brush to carefully straighten and smooth your hair and lastly a comb to style and uniform your hair.(5)

Staring at the mirror and reciting the method of having beautiful hair, I smiled at the thoughts of Luss-nee, he was my personal tutor on makeover and beauty, I remember meeting the flamboyant homosexual spread-the-love 'sister' when I was surfing on an internet forum about [How to be the perfect girl?]. Please don't be mistaken, I was just simply researching for a piece I was writing for Reborn, as a homework, a practice when he was training me to become a journalist.

_Herebepagebreak_

Coffee aroma filled the room as the Krup Dolce Gusto Espresso machine(6) buzzes in the background, a tall, lean man sitting on a lone stool before a glass kitchen counter and holds his attention outside, the glamorous bright lights of the city, the skyscrapers. His mind rewinding back to the afternoon, when Tsu was dazing in the car.

He lowers his gaze outside and instead at his rather big pale hands, his sight outlining the curves and crooks of each long, bony finger. Looking back the years he spent with his student, who later became his younger cute brother or sister depends on how you look at Tsu, he regretted. He god damned regrets that he can't stop the decisions of the Ninth, Iemistsu and Tsu himself.

He allowed them, they made the choices that only Tsu should made, and he, Reborn, did nothing to stop them, he was a pawn that was used to mould Tsu into this big name celebrity. He knew that this could make or break Tsuna's career and he was his damn tutor, he used his own both hands taught that boy how to write and persuade, how to interview and twist words to their advantage and he led the boy into the world of gossips and green eyed monsters(7).

"Rare to see you so out of it, Reborn." Tsuna whispers just behind Reborn, donning his white dress shirt and buttoning upwards.

He walks to the coffee machine and pours the hot liquid caffeine into two tiny espresso cups, adding milk to one and returns the milk to the refrigerator before giving his companion his shot of the beverage.

A lazy mew make the occupants transfer their attention to an orange tabby cat, a feline with striking resemblances to a lion, minus the fact that lions are pack with strong muscles and this genetically alike descendent is full of fat and calories. Not to mention the un-proportional ratio of head and body.

Yes, Tsuna has a big headed, fat cat.

"Hey doll, how are you, Nuts?" Tsuna asks his pet in a gentle tone that mothers used when cooing their little children.

And you heard it right, his cat is called Nuts. Whether it was the type you eat or referring to male body parts, I have no fucking idea and don't know which devil processed Tsuna into naming a cat _that, _nor do I recommend you to name any living organism _that_. Maybe Tsuna just wanted to remind himself of his non-existence 'nuts'...

Nuts seems like he can understand the human intellectual language and respond with a loud yawn, showing off his razor sharp teeth.

N.U.T.S.

Let's not talk about Tsuna's balls now(8)...

"What's the problem now? It's fucking creepy when you're so... weird, no that's not the word, aloof, umm, you know, un-Reborn like, non-sadistic? I mean you even forgot your fucking coffee and that's saying a lot."

The older sigh slowly and had a swag of his drink before replying back to the teen, "You know this afternoon, when you were getting all emotional shit about old days? I was thinki-you know what, forget this, I am fine and you are not my fucking boss or manager, so jus-"

"But I'm your damn brother and we stick together thick or thin!" Tsuna spit out, he was never one for secrets and according to practically everyone, he was/is/will always too nice and caring, despite the facts that you might be a serial murderer that just broke out of jail and raped a few kids when you were young and now have AIDS and probably committed robbery and is a part of the local gang... Yeah, you get the idea.

"I'm sorry, Tsu. I-I let my emotion get out of hand and just snap out the first thing in my mind. It-it's just... not now, please. I'll explain later, promise." The man is distraught, showing signs of emotional breakdown and on the verge of tearing his hair out.

This is not what he wanted, it wasn't Reborn. For fuck's sake, this depressing slump of a man is like some drunken dude! Where is that sadistic bastard that only spares a glace to bitches and cars, oh and maybe a few he deems worthy. This mess is nowhere near that being of confidence and pride!

"Reborn, take your time. I'm sorry for pressing it."

Nuts, who has just finish his milk lazily walks towards the man in black, leaning his body against Reborn's feet, attempting to comfort him with his presence.

Tsuna walk to his brother and wrap his arms around the man, "Come on, you can cry on my shoulder while I sing you a song."

Reborn half glare at Tsuna before burying his head in Tsuna's chest, he take a sniff and pull back and reply, "Brat..."

Tsuna giggle and take a deep breath and opening his mouth to sing a gentle slow melody.

_Sometimes in our lives,_

_We all have pain,_

_We all have sorrow,_

_But if we are wise,_

_We know that,_

_There's always tomorrow._

At the back of Tsuna's mind, he could hear the choir and the band, accompanying and supporting him, hitting every note at the exact right time. He really adores this song, the lyrics were meaningful and he knew just how true those words were. The memories were far back but at the same time, they are there, swimmingly floating in his mind.

_Lean on me,_

_When you are not strong,_

_I'll be your friend,_

_I'll help you carry on,_

_For it won't be long,_

_Till I'm gonna need somebody,_

_To lean on._

He unconsciously sways left and right, clicking his fingers rhythmically at every heavy down beat. He pours his mind and soul, each and every word that rolls off his tongue is entrancing, captivating his audience.

Reborn froze, no matter how many time he heard Tsu's voice, he just get all still and stop like a doofus, watching an angel, singing in a bell-like voice, dancing and praising the Lord along the gospel music, spreading the message of Jesus, "Love thy neighbours and thy enemies".

_Please swallow your pride,_

_For no one can feel those of your needs _

_If you don't let show,_

_Just call on me brother,_

_Lean on me. _(9)

Tsuna stop and stare right into Reborn's eyes. He blinks, once, twice. The corner of his lips twitches and while he witnesses the growing smirk on Reborn's face, he burst out a full blown giggle of his own.

TBC

_herebepagebreak_

OMAKE

_Written for Urge2Kill, my beloved wife, who have been most enlightening and accepting me for who I am, even as a stranger. There hasn't been more than a week we haven't talk. Happy 5 month anniversary! _

Chapter 2.5 – Live and laugh for today, fuck tomorrow

"Aw, what a shame! You didn't cry and I was singing so heart-fully as well, at least pretend!" Tsuna pout and jokingly glare at Reborn.

The taller of the two grab the other at the wrist and drag the little one into his embrace, a single finger tilt back Tsuna's head and then the hand forcefully hold his jaw tightly but not to the point of hurting him.

Reborn lean forward, one hand holding on to the collar of the other's previously perfect ironed dress shirt, lifting his body up so that their heads are somewhat at the same level of height. They bore into each other's tell tale orbs and it was Reborn who made the first contact. Their noses gaze pass each other until there is only enough space for a single grain of rice between their lips.

"You are still a thousand years too early to see me cry!" Reborn smirk dangerously and about to release the captive shirt but stop short when the younger change his expression from confusion and bewilderment to the evil and I-am-not-as-stupid-and-naive-as-you-think look.

"That would make you my great X12 grandfather, old man." Tsuna retorts back.

There are many things you should never mention or comment negatively on about Reborn.

1. His age, he insists that he is forever young and no one question that, just because.

2. His job, don't tell him how to do his job unless you are his boss, otherwise STFU.

3. His hobby, women and cars, he never thought that it's wrong to spend big dough on them because they are his 'babies'. (10)

Let's just say that Tsuna is still alive because he is Reborn's important someone, therefore he was not kill or harm, but it certainly serves as a lesson for those of you who don't know.

_Herebepagebreak _

Finally, I have finished the 2nd chapter of Paparazi! I hope you like it!

Yes, it's one-side R27 but you don't know how it might go~

For your information:

(1) Plastic: A person who spends his/her life at makeovers and is generally stuck up and thinks the world revolves around them.

(2)Homosexual: It's not greatly supported in Asian countries as most families raised their children with traditional beliefs of men and women, family building and shit like that, sometimes they are very closed up and homophobic as they are not very open and easy at accepting new concepts and changes. It's really sad, for me since I'm Chinese and I'm bi therefore I sympathise with others who are suffering from this.

(3) Max-Factor &L'Orale Paris: I don't own them and I personally prefer Body Shop and Olay. But yeah, cosmetic companies and we are so totally worth it~

(4) Beauty: If you have it, then fling it.

(5) Hair taming: I learnt this from my friend while I was on a pilgrimage. Yes, a pilgrimage.

(6)Krups: A kitchen product company, goggle the coffee maker, it was so cool! Again, don't own.

(7)Green eyes monster: In case you haven't heard of the saying, [Jealousy is a green eyed monster].

(8)Nuts/Tsuna's balls: An LJ user, Tsunayoshi aka Bossu make videos of every chapter of the Inheritance Arc and she refers to Enma playing with Tsuna's 'nuts'. Lol, watch the vid!

www. youtube. com/watch?v=QLuzm 1BOHuY&feature=channel

(9) Song: Lean on me, if you haven't heard of it then please drag your shameful behind to YouTube and listen to it. Again, I don't own the song, nor YouTube... How sad .

(10) Reborn's rules: My impressions of Reborn, I quite like it actually.

Thank you for reading and please R&R!

Ciao darlings!


End file.
